


【叶喻】1/10

by sky_ChangYu



Category: yeyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_ChangYu/pseuds/sky_ChangYu
Relationships: 叶喻 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【叶喻】1/10

1雨后潮湿的空气，醉酒，冷风，啤酒罐，客厅，沙发，深吻，牛仔裤  
感谢大家过来看我这个xing冷淡开车quqqqq  
————————————————  


台风过境后的天是灰蒙蒙的蓝色，天边成群结队往北方赶着的乌云诉说着台风时期的苦闷。  
他们这个区没有临海那样严重，只是下了两天的暴雨和刮了不知道多久的风。  
喻文州盘腿坐在刚刚清理干净的阳台地砖上，白天还有些闷热，现在晚风中才后知后觉带来几分雨后的凉意。  
他看着被流落在上空的一朵云彩，上面有一点峰角是金色的，但是大多数还是灰色的。  
他看着那朵云从南飘向北，随后好像觉得没什么东西可以让他盯着发呆了，才从边上的购物袋中取出被挤压变形的纸袋。那是他今天的晚餐。  
他啃着冷涩的汉堡，心中没来由地升腾起几分难过，但是他又把心底的难过压下去，几下将手中没多少分量的汉堡啃完。  
将最后一口咽下去他的喉咙又干又疼，然后将袋子一翻，几瓶罐装啤酒掉了出来。在无声的环境中稍微大一点声就足够烦人了，更别说几瓶啤酒瓶碰撞最后打在地上的声音了。他皱了皱眉，随后满不在乎地拿起一瓶。  
“砰——”水沫四溅，喷了人一身，他也不觉难受，等水沫消了一点便无节制地喝。  
他从来没这么放肆地喝过酒，所以也不清楚自己醉没醉。但他还记得喝完后将阳台上的垃圾扔掉，将飞得到处都是的液体清理干净，然后冷静地洗了个澡，他理所当然地认为自己没醉。  
“咔嚓——”门锁松开自己拉着门边的手，在焦灼的空气里得以松一口气，享受着从阳台过来的凉风。  
“文州？”那人叼着烟，看到喻文州蹲在垃圾桶边上不知道做什么，含含糊糊地叫了声，同时将门关好，把手中拿着的袋子放在边上的鞋柜上。  
这次他看仔细了，垃圾桶满满的空啤酒罐子：“怎么喝这么多酒？”  
喻文州有些迟钝地转向他，听到疑问慢悠悠地站起来：“就是想喝了，我有些困，回房了。”说完转身回了房间。  
他怕他忍不住在自己这位室友面前失态，做出点别的事情。  
他们是合租的室友，平时关系不错。  
但是喻文州不知道自己为什么突然喜欢上了叶修，或许感情就像这场突如其来的大雨，毫无征兆地来，又迅速地结束。  
他在雨幕中看清自己的感情，也让自己死心。  
毕竟对方是直男，还有个女朋友，他的感情，只会让别人成为负担。  
他迷迷糊糊地想：早点平静下来，就不会太难过了。  
他隐约听到叶修叫他的声音，但是又仿佛没有。  
叶修觉得喻文州今天有些呆，有着平时截然不同的萌感，看着那人差点摔倒，连忙三步并两步过去把人扶住。  
喻文州无意识地一滚，成功缩进了叶修怀里。  
叶修：……  
看着喻文州在怀里没反应，才叹了口气，眼底露出几分温柔来。  
他搂着喻文州，等怀里人没反应了才在他额头上轻轻落下一吻。  
哪里想到喻文州哼哼唧唧地抬头，还没担心被抓到就感觉到这人凑了上来。  
温软的唇印在他的下巴上，很轻，就像羽毛轻轻擦过。那触感只浮现一瞬，便化为一股电流刺激着他的心脏。喻文州可能觉得下巴的胡茬儿有些扎人，又磨蹭着往上，丝毫不管叶修，只顾着自己毫无章法地亲，迷迷糊糊地涂了叶修一脸口水。  
叶修：……  
他手按着喻文州的头，在喻文州发出不满哼哼声时吻住那一张唇。  
仿佛此刻时间禁止，空气中有什么在这一刻被打得支离破碎，那蕴藏深处的情感就如同久堵不泄的洪水奔涌出来。  
等回过神来，他已经把喻文州压在沙发上了。  
偏偏那人还不老实，两手勾着叶修的脖子，两只脚勾上叶修的腿，自身重量完全陷在沙发里。  
叶修看得心里发热，半抱着的那之后从人身抽出来，顺着优美的线条从侧面滑进喻文州的衣服里。  
喻文州的衣服是刚换穿着睡觉的，所以很宽松，轻轻一掀就可以撩到胸膛。  
胸前两点颤巍巍地立着，叶修手揪住觉得有些硬，意识还未反应过来，手就自动拨了两下。  
当喻文州发出轻微甜腻的呻吟，叶修才发觉自己已经硬了，紧身的牛仔裤扣得很紧，下身被禁锢得发痛。  
他拉开自己的拉链，里面的巨物立马跳了出来，顶在喻文州大腿上。  
中间虽隔着几层布料，但是热度还是毫无保留地传递到喻文州身上。  
喻文州主动贴着叶修摆起腰来，两具年轻而火热的身体相触，自有潮湿黏腻的热情和生机。  
一时间意乱情迷，而喻文州低喘而出的“叶修”，是理智彻底崩断的信号。  
叶修将喻文州的裤子连带着内裤褪到膝盖，下身火热的肉棒从中跳出来，不停地晃动，顶端吐露白色的浊液，有几滴溅在了叶修的衣服上，叶修没管自己的衣服，把自己的内裤一扒就要提枪上阵。  
两人都没什么经验，更别说喻文州还迷糊着不止今朝何夕，所以叶修什么前戏也没做，手根手指抠了干涸紧缩的穴口两下就直接硬挤进去。  
“啊——”  
喻文州 身体受刺激跳了起来，但是叶修抱着人不让其离开，他仰起头叫喊。  
剧烈的疼痛让喻文州的意识有那么一瞬清醒，但又被痛感刺激眼前一黑。  
而叶修也不好受，紧绷着的穴口差点把他刮软，但吸一口凉气以后发力硬生生把自己挤了进去，喻文州已经痛的发不出声，而叶修在缓过后感受周围的紧致柔软，精神不由得一振，还没等对方缓过来就大刀阔斧地抽动，痛的同时爽感一层叠着一层，让他眼睛有些发红。  
而被操的穴口总算是有些松软，喻文州哼哼地发出呻吟，脸上全是汗，一滴一滴随着摆动顺着被浸湿的发丝滴到沙发上，起了一点点深色的印子。  
不知过了多久，两人身体一抖，同时到了高潮 ，粘液喷在两人的交合处和小腹胸膛，身体相接那黏乎乎触感让人真实感受相濡以沫是如何样子。  
叶修抱着喻文州温存了一阵，从阳台吹来的冷风激得人鸡皮疙瘩浮了起来，喻文州做累了，往叶修怀里缩缩，让某人又心猿意马了起来。  
索性又抱着人来来回回掂来覆去。

第二天喻文州醒来，发现自己和人挤在沙发上，身上就一块薄毯，而后知后觉的钝痛和紧 贴着的灼热的身体告诉他昨晚都做了什么。  
他慌了神一转头看到叶修的脸，脸唰的一白，急急忙忙想要挣脱叶修爬起来，手却一软又跌了回去，这番动静把叶修给弄醒了。  
叶修手一捞把喻文州抱在怀里：“再睡一会儿……”  
喻文州把叶修搂着他的手推到一边，慌慌张张地解释：“抱歉叶修，我没想到会变成这样……我马上就走……我……”平时调理清晰的脑子此刻乱成一团糊，自己仿若进入迷城不知从哪出去，又仿若进了一片空白一片虚无的地界，他不知道自己在说什么坐什么，只觉得耳边隆隆作响。  
“文州，你在说什么？”  
“……你女朋友……”  
“我哪来的女朋友？”这一句带笑的反问仿若霹雳，劈开面前的重重迷雾，将喻文州拉了出来。  
“……你不是？”  
“倒是我那双胞胎弟弟，最近刚谈了个姑娘。”叶修把他拉过去亲了亲额角，“而我，从来只喜欢你一个。”

END.


End file.
